Open Fire
by yang-panda
Summary: A young woman holds a major part of Ryuzaki / L's past. She is determined to make her 3yr old daughter & self noticed by the great detective after 5yrs of silence. The Kira case is complicating things, & the life she had intended may be running to its end
1. Prologue

Five years ago I was residing at the college my father worked at as a professor. The top student in his class was a young man named Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki was amazing, bright, cunning, and as you can tell I am rather attracted to the incredibly brilliant type. I was obsessed. I felt unnoticed to him and it slowly began to drive me into madness. Unfortunately all my accusations were completely off because in truth he had noticed me as well. As soon as the school slowly began to reveal a darker side I began to piece together a secret I was never meant to find out. This new information I acquired put me into grave danger and on the number one hit list of a mad man using the school as a cover. I was put under a protection unit run by the great detective L. I shared the information I had, and as I did the threat of my life began to grow with every word I spoke. I still had to hold a normal appearance as though nothing was suspicious at all, but I made a mistake. I wasn't the only one though. The more I communicated through L and Ryuzaki the more I began to uncover similarities. When you are as obsessed as I was it really wouldn't be hard. I came to the conclusion that they were both the same person. Because of this discovery I began to trust this L character more and abide closer to the guide lines he was giving me. It was a good thing I did because the insecurities I had would have cost me my life and almost did.

I am not a very trusting person. I judge every one I meet and can't help but pick them apart and leave them with everything that would lead me to dislike them. There is only two people in this world who I can truly say I trust; my father, Prof. While Cunningham, and L with the many aliases' he holds. I have one of those people in my life right now. The other person is gone. I am not allowed to know where he is nor talk to him. The closest I can get is Watari, but lately all contact has been cut off as well. Two years ago I moved to Russia leaving my father in England; he wouldn't leave his school for the world. I am not alone though, I have Marie, my daughter. She is three years old and the joy of my life. Brilliant, smart, and some what egotistical are all words that can describe her. But it pains me when she asks about "daddy," the one thing I can never give her a clear answer on.


	2. Arrival

The plane ride was long and tiring. By the time we reached Japan it was late into the night. First class or not it was still a miserable ride. I know I was not in the best of moods either. Our ride to take us to our new apartment never showed up so I had to call for a taxi. The driver was a completely incompetent slob whose taxi smelled of grease and sweat. He drove us around in circles for hours acting as if my directions were unclear. I am not stupid. I knew what he was doing; trying to pull one over on me so it would end up costing us more money. By the time he finally got us to our destination, a twenty story apartment complex, I would have put up a fight and refused to pay him the ridiculous amount, but I was just too tired to fight him. So he got his way.

The apartment was up to my liking, and did not disappoint, and was pre-furnished so moving in was not a hassle. Simple white couches viewing a wide screen television, tan carpeting, a small white kitchen with white tile, and two bed rooms; it was perfect. I hate complications so finally being in Japan was a great relief. I could still hear the voices of, what you would call "acquaintances" in complete disbelief of why I would be moving to Japan in a time like this. It was not as though I was a criminal. I had nothing to fear; in fact, moving to Japan was going to be a big gain. Why? Because I know for a fact _he_ is here. Not saying I am grateful, but because of Kira I finally know exactly where L is, well at least I think. I am pretty confident though he has to be here in Japan. I am not sure where but I have already conquered the first step of getting here; now comes the hard part. I have been trying for months to get a hold of Watari. I am positive the lines have been cut because the number I have no longer goes through. Usually, from past experiences, when Watari changes a number he tells me, so the whole situation has become rather frustrating. Ryuzaki most likely told him to stop talking to me; I am in firm denial of that explanation even though I know it has to be true. Yes, I know it seems silly to keep pursuing some one who does not even want themselves to exist to me, but every time when the news speaks of him - -BAM- - I am hit with unbearable heart break. Yes, I tried to move on; in fact, not to brag, I did a pretty good job of it at first. A very important man, a part of parliament; powerful, rich, and a complete imbecile compared to L. I always wondered what was going through L's head when he heard of me being with the man. I knew he had to know, everyone did. Selfishly enough I hoped he was mad with jealousy, but I knew he wouldn't be.

He told me that, even though it is rare, he made a mistake. I refused to believe him. He takes care of Marie and me financially. He makes sure we have the best. I know this because he see's the transactions I make and if I purchase a normal hotel room, when I arrive, it ends up being a suite. Passenger seats? Always switched to first class. I bet it is Watari, but I really hope it isn't. I hope it is him, and I hope right now he is fuming because we are in Japan; a place I know we are not welcomed. Strangely enough the plane tickets and such were not canceled, which makes me wonder and worry, and now I am nervous out of my mind because I can not figure out what is going on. I am not going to go back to Russia though, not until I find him and not until Marie meets him!


	3. Alias Call

Watari calmly sorted through case files on the computer placed in front of him. His office space was small, poorly lit, and filled with screens upon screens. Some on news channels, some scanning databases, and one absentmindedly opening recent transactions made by a certain Miss Cunningham. Sure, he could say it was an accident, but then that would be a lie. Yes, L told him to completely loose contact with Ann and erase all files of her existence from all of their computers; her and Marie's. It seemed cruel and mean, but Watari knew what he meant and could see through the distance he was trying to place between himself and Ann -- even though he didn't want him to. He wanted Watari to believe he had no interest in Ann, and that he did not care. Watari could see through that lie. L was trying to protect himself and protect Ann. For years he has at least allowed Watari to stay in some contact with and monitor her as long as he wasn't dragged into anything. But since the appearance of Kira, it was now best that Ann and Marie were erased and completely out of the picture as though they never even existed.

Watari adjusted his glasses as his eyes scanned down the computer screen at resent transactions Ann has made. So yes, he didn't delete everything; he couldn't. He was attached to Ann and Marie. The elderly man's eyes widened when they landed on two current purchases. Watari's palms began to sweat. This was not good, not good in the least. Two plane tickets and a condo were purchased in Japan. Ann had moved herself and Marie to Japan. It was painfully obvious what the twenty-three year old woman was attempting to do. She was being a fool. Now of all times? Watari knew she was not stupid, but it sure seemed like she was right now. He had to contact L. Oh how he was going to dread it, but he had to.

Ryuzaki lazily looked down in the direction of his pocket when the phone inside of it began to vibrate with a ring. He stared at it for a few moments disregarding the looks every one in the large metal task unit room was giving him.

"Are you going to answer that?" Matsuda questioned from where he stood monitoring the multiple television screens next to Light who was sitting in a swivel chair to the right of Ryuzaki. Sure it was a nice break to hear him finally stop going on about Misa Misa, but Matsuda had no right to question him, and for this reason Ryuzaki decided on purposely ignoring the vibrating phone. He went back to watching Misa on the screen, but as soon as the vibrating ring stopped, it started back up again. Ryuzaki supposed he was going to have to answer it now. He carefully pulled the phone out of his pocket to discover it was Watari who was trying to reach him. Why was Watari trying to get a hold of him through his cell phone when he could have easily used the computer? Ryuzaki flipped the phone open and held it up loosely to his ear.

"What is it Watari?" He asked bluntly

"I have come across some information I think you should know about sir."

-- Information? What kind of information could it be? Something about Kira? --

"I kept the files containing Ann's transactions." Watari began,

Ryuzaki's eyes boredly narrowed. He did not want to hear her name --Watari should have had listened --

"She moved to Japan."

-- Ann was in Japan!? That stupid girl!--

Ryuzaki kept a calm composure on the outside that continued to mask his inner thoughts and emotions. Now he had two things to worry about; the Kira case and Ann. Why couldn't she just stay in Russia. Maybe it was a bad move to have had Watari completely ignore her. If he didn't they would have been able to catch her move and stopped it. Now it was too late.

"Thank you for organizing those files Watari. Continue filing the others that way as well."

Watari nodded. He understood what L was saying to him. He now had to keep an eye on Ann.

Marie sat on the carpeted floor in front of her mother. She was completely entranced by the television located directly in her line of vision. Ann brushed through her hair daughters shoulder length jet black hair.

"Now that we live in Japan you know what would be fun?" Ann began while she picked up a dark brown hair tie from off of the floor pulling one side of Marie's hair into a low pigtail. "Changing our names!" She spoke cheerfully. Ann's voice was thick with a British accent just like her daughters.

"But I like my name mummy." Marie momentarily whined

"It is not going to be changed forever; we are just playing a little game." Ann spoke finishing tying Marie's hair into two low pigtails. She turned her daughter gently around so that she was facing her. "If you could have any name in the world what would it be?"

Marie thought to herself for a moment bringing her thumb up to her lips in thought. Ann cringed when she saw this; Marie was so much like him.

"Molly," Marie finally answered before she looked up at her mother.

"I love that name Marie!" Ann praised,

"What is your new name going to be mummy?" Marie asked

"Hmm, how about you help me think of one. The name you chose was so good."

Marie nodded, the name she chose was pretty good, "How about…. Lexie?"

"Hmm Lexie…" Ann thought to herself for a moment. It was important for Marie to be able to remember the names. From what she has observed so far with keeping up on the Kira case, Kira can kill by knowing someone's name. It was painfully obvious. That meant when she and Marie would change their names it had to be something Marie, a three year old, could remember. "I love that name, yes, Lexie and Molly. Now all we need is a last name…"

"You choose this one mummy" Marie announced

"How about Reed?" it was simple, sweet, and something a three year old could easily remember.

"I luve it!" Marie exclaimed clapping her hands

Ann smiled proceeding to stand up to her feet bringing Marie up with her in her arms.

"Then that's it, Lexie and Molly Reed, has a nice ring to it, yes?"

Marie nodded her head before wrapping her arms around her mother's neck.

"I miss Russia." Marie began lying her head on Ann's shoulder. She was looking off out the window that was located on a direct line behind them. Ann rolled her eyes only because she knew Marie was looking over her shoulder and could not see her expression.

"Marie, we have barely even been here one day. You'll love Japan! They have so many different kinds of treats; in fact, guess what lives right across the street from us?"

Marie continued to pout in her random mood swing, "what?"

"An Ice-cream parlor!"

The three year old's head quickly shot up, "let's go there now mummy!! Please, please, may we go there!?" She bounced

Ann laughed at her child's quick change of demeanor, "Okay but no more pouting, promise?"

Marie nodded furiously wiggling out of Ann's arms and to the floor so she could take her mothers hand.

"I pwumise." Marie confirmed with a head nod before she began to pull Ann towards the door.

Ann had to admit Japan was a beautiful place, and to think a crazed killer lurked in the shadows of it. Nerve racking yes, but she was not afraid. Really she had nothing to fear. She was not a criminal, nor was she a threat. Still safety precautions had to be taken.

Small black iron cast tables were placed outside of the ice-cream shop which was located across the street from the hotel on the edge of a beautiful park that was laced with blossoming sakura trees. Ann watched her daughter intently. Marie was completely engulfed in a land of wonder and sweets as soon as she received her vanilla ice-cream cone. She would try to keep Marie on a balanced diet but the three year old's sweet tooth was bigger than her head. One of the inherited traits Ann couldn't stand to wits end. Sitting comfortable at the iron table, Ann looked down at her cell phone which began to ring from its position on the table.

"Your phone ringing, mummy," Marie pointed out the obvious with a mouth full of ice-cream

"Thank you, love" Ann replied using a napkin to wipe Marie's mouth before she picked up the phone. It was a restricted number. Ann had to pushed herself not to get her hopes up.

"Bonjour?" She answered when she brought the phone up to her ear. Like Marie, Ann was fluent in Russian, French, Japanese, and American. Ann preferred French over them all. She loved the smooth and elegance of the beautiful language.

On the other side of the call two people listened.

"Hello, is this Ann?"

It was an elderly voice that she had almost forgotten. Ann knew who it was.

"No, I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. This is Lexie Reed."

Watari looked back at L for guidance. They were both situated in Watari's dimly lit, wire woven office; out of view and out of ear of every one. Ryuzaki knew that voice anywhere. The British accent was heavy. It was sincere voice that enunciated every word.

"It's her," He confirmed, "She changed her name." -- So she is taking precautions against Kira maybe? Smart girl.--

Ann listened to the short pause which came from the opposing party. Ryuzaki was listening in. She was almost positive. She had to say something to hook him in; this may be the only chance she would get. Ann sent Marie a disapproving look. The three year old was basically inhaling her ice-cream cone. Ann's face immediately lifted. That was it! Marie! Ann covered the bottom of the phone so that they would not be able to hear her on the other side.

"Molly," She spoke, calling Marie by her alias. Ann knew she was going to feel very low after this, but it was the only thing she could think of that would create enough of an impact. "wanna speak to daddy?"

Marie's eyes widened with the excited look of a child on Christmas morning.

"Yes pwease, yes pwease, yes pwease!" Marie was getting so excited she about tossed her ice-cream cone to the side, but at the last moment decided against it and ended up exchanging her mother the ice-cream cone for the cell phone.

"Don't eat it." Marie sternly warned wearing the most intimidating look a three year could muster; Ann smiled. She knew Marie was completely ecstatic about this opportunity.

"Bonjour, daddy!" Marie's voice rang into the phone.

Watari's face softened while Ryuzaki's eyes widened.

"We are in Japan, it is so big! And mummy and I are playing this game where we change names; I picked them out! My name is Molly and mummy's is Lexie, but I let mummy choose the last name; it's Reed." There was a short pause as Marie looked over to see her ice-cream was melting. "Ciao, papa; my ice cweam is melting."

Marie hung up the phone so she could quickly switch items with Ann. Ann sighed before she placed the cell phone back on the table. That was a low move, but if that didn't leave an effect she didn't know what would. Marie was smiling from ear to ear. Well, as long as Marie was happy that was all that mattered.

Ryuzaki stared in the direction of the tile floor in deep thought; his thumb was placed lightly on his lip. That was Marie. He didn't realize she could talk now. How old was she? Three—four? It was one of those two. That was a low move on Ann's part but quite strategic.


	4. Invitation

Matsuda and Light watched Ryusaki sit in his chair deep in thought. It wasn't about anything on the large screen in front of him that was focused on Misa. His mind was somewhere else.

-- When was she born? It was on a Monday, he was 100% sure of that. It was either August 31st or September 1st. He seemed to want to lean more towards September. Yes, it was September 1st, he remembered it now. That was the day he took on a case in America. Watari wasn't with him; he was back in England with Ann.--

"What do you think he is thinking about?" Matsuda whispered to Light. Light shrugged his shoulders. He really had no clue, he couldn't read his face. Well, what ever Ryuzaki was thinking about it most likely had to do with Yatsuba so they might as well just let him be.

-- From the beginning I had plan to, after the Kira case, go to Russia to spend a small while with Ann and Marie. After all, it would be wrong of me to physically abandon them.....but now..... This case has taken longer than I had intended. Truthfully I don't see myself coming out of this alive. Kira has proven to be a very good adversary. Maybe it was a good thing Ann came to Japan. There may be a way for me to come into contact with at least Ann. Marie will take a little more time......If I could get Ann involved on the Kira case I could be around her with out any suspicion. I hope she is not too angry. I guess I some what deserve it though....some what. Marie will be a little harder to introduce. Of course it would have to be as Ann's daughter. They could both live in the building. Seems plausible; you couldn't separate a mother from her daughter. Problem is Marie is only three. She has no comprehension of what is going on; she could slip up. Then both she and Ann would end up being the perfect target for Kira, and with Light as my main suspect living in the building that could become a problem. Then again if Light is Kira and he knows Ann and Marie are with me and they end up being killed then the suspicion would be placed on some one in the building who knows them because neither of them are criminals, so Kira would have no reason to kill them. Kira wouldn't take a risk like that, so I could assume it would actually be safe for them here; but then again........--

"Watari," Ryuzaki spoke out. A black W appeared on the white computer screen. "Can you call Aiber, Wedy, and Lexie for me?" Ryuzaki knew Watari would be caught off guard by this request but as always he held his composure.

"I'll get right on it."

Ann walked over to the front door of her apartment when the doorbell chimed though the house. She stood on her toes in order to look through the peep hole. A husky woman was standing on the other side holding a large black hand bag; her black hair was pulled up into a bun. Ann did not know what the meaning of this was but it would be rude to ignore the woman.

"Well good morning!" the woman greeted cheerfully with a warm smile when Ann opened the front door. "Now don't you worry, Molly will be in good hands. I have tons of experience with kids. I suppose in a way you could call me a "super nanny." The woman laughed at her own joke before she pushed past Ann and entered the apartment. "Oh, what a lovely home."

Ann stood there in bewilderment. A nanny? What was going -- Ann reached into her pocket as soon as the sound of her ringing cell phone filled the air. Once again it was a restricted number. Ha, she should have suspected.

"Bonjour?"

"Suki is the nanny we have hired to watch Molly while you are off working." The voice belonged to Watari.

"Working? I'm not working." Ann corrected while she kept a keen eye on the nanny, Suki, who was making herself at home. The woman was bustling about the house inspecting every corner.

"Oh yes, L has requested that you come assist on the Kira case. You still remember all your training don't you?"

Ann shook her head, everything was moving too fast. She walked over and took a seat on the soft white couch which was facing the large T.V.

"He wants me to what? And why are you both so positive I will agree?"

"Do you really take me for a fool, Lexie?"

"I could," Ann responded,

"L has a building he is currently using as his headquarters. He has set aside a large room for you and Molly."

"Watari….." Ann began to complain. The whole thing seemed to be too good to be true.

"At first you can be the only one that enters the building; Molly can not go with for safety reasons. Eventually you both will be living there though."

"Watari -- " Ann started back up, but once again she was interrupted.

"Suki is highly qualified and will work 24/7 if necessary." Watari confirmed.

Ann glanced off to the side. "I hate to admit but I am some what disappointed with how easily everything is working out."

Watari took that as a yes. "A ride will be there to pick you up in 5 minutes; be ready." With that he hung up.

Ann pulled the phone away from her ear. This was definitely going to turn out to be quite interesting.

"Mummy," Marie called out calmly. Ann turned around from her seat on the couch to see Marie looking up at Suki who was busy fiddling in the kitchen. "There is a strange lady in the house."

Ann rested her chin on the back of her couch, "I know love, mummy got a job so she is going to be looking after you while I am at work." She forced her self to get up off of the couch and walk over to Marie. "Don't worry, it will be fun." She patted her daughter atop the head.

Marie pouted for a moment, "I'm not worried." She lied right before Suki began asking what Marie wanted for breakfast. It made Ann actually want to stay for breakfast as well.

She walked into her room and stepped into the walk in closet. Ann parted away the shroud of hanging cloths that was hiding a black metal chest; the intensity of what was going on was finally hitting her. She was going to be able to see him again! After five years! Ann brought a hand to her head right after she unlocked the case. Uhh, she felt nauseous. This case was her little secret. Only her father and L knew about the job she had until she found out she was pregnant. She stopped working during that time and just never started back up again. She didn't have a need to. L was financially taking care of everything for her so she didn't need to work at all and could just spend time with Marie. Getting back into the saddle may actually be worth the while.

Ann reached the entrance to the room she was directed to at the same time as two others; an attractive woman with blond hair that was a few years older than her, and a man.

"You get called here by L too?" The man asked.

"Yes," The woman responded. Before she opened one of the double doors and walked in soon followed by the man and Ann. The room was gigantic. there was two flights of stairs located on either side of the room and situated in between them was a large console of computers and multiple T.V screens. Ann felt as though she could barely walk. Her legs were stiff and once again she wanted to throw up. Five years is quite a bit of time. She examined the room. There was three men in the room besides L. She could only make out his back side in a chair before he turned around to examine all of them. Ann froze. She had to calm down, she had to relax and stay professional.

Ryuzaki looked back when he heard the door to the room open. He looked over the three, his eyes soon landing on Ann. She seemed stiff and nervous. Maybe he wasn't in as much trouble as he thought? Though he never did expect her to lash out at him, that wasn't her personality; she did need to calm down. In an instance her whole persona seemed to go through a change. She was loose, relaxed and composed-- 'at a girl.

"The names Aiber, professional con artist, nice to me you."

"Wedy, I'm a thief."

"Lexie, arson and weapon specialist."

Matsuda, Yagami, and Light all studied them for a brief moment.

"A conman, thief, and an arsonist?" Yagami blurted out.

"Yes," Ryuzaki spoke "They are seasoned criminals, with the exception of Lexie, of course. I worked with her on a case before. They will all be very beneficial to the Kira case." With that Ryuzaki brought his thumb up to his mouth. He noticed Ann's sudden attention to Light. She was picking him apart. -- What are you thinking? --

Ann studied the young man, surprisingly as she noticed, hand cuffed to Ryuzaki. Something with him did not click with her, he looked too innocent. Could that even be possible?

"Yes, let's all do our best on this case!" The boy who introduced himself as Light spoke.

What - A - Cheese-ball -- He had to be joking right? Ann looked to her right as the one named Matsuda slid up to her.

"Hi, I'm Matsuda." He greeted in a friendly tone and a bright smile.

Ann placed her hands in the forest green pockets of the cargo pants she was wearing. The pants tide just below her knees. Her top as a simple black tank top, shoes were normal hiking boots, and she had black gloves on her hands that had the fingers cut out. Goggles were hanging out of her back pocket. Her long dark brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail; her side swept bangs framing her face. Obviously he called her here to do the job she knew how, so she had to be dressed for the part.

"I know," Ann replied, "you 'ave already announced that." She wasn't trying to have that come out as rude, which she suspected it did. That was just her personality; she was blunt.

Matsuda released a weak laugh just as Ryuzaki walked up next to him and looked over in his direction; his hands were lazily placed in his pockets.

"Yeah, well I was just making sure you heard, because you know…." his voice trailed off. The man had no idea where he was heading with this.

"Just walk away, Matsuda." Ryuzaki spoke. That's exactly what Matsuda did, slowly and clumsily but he did eventually make it away.

Ryuzaki looked over in Ann's direction, "How are you?" he greeted. Personal boundaries were obviously not a concern to him because he got right into her face. Of course this action would not make any one suspicious of him. It was him after all. "I will be needing to talk to you alone, hmm?"

Ann studied his face for a moment, "Yes of course."

Ryuzaki nodded before he walked off to the back of the room heading for the door she had entered in. "Okay, follow me." He gave no warning when he began walking forward which caught Light off guard and tugged him forward, almost resulting in him falling flat on his face.

"Gyah, Ryuzaki!" Light complained trying to get his footing, "Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Lexie alone," He plainly replied continuing to walk forward. "I need to ask her some questions and I don't want her answers to be influenced."

Ann quietly followed after the two. How exactly was he going to talk to her in private if he was hand cuffed to Light?

"So Lexie," Ryuzaki began once the three of them left the main room and began to walk down the hall beige brown hall. "Watari informed me that you have been off of your job for a while.....is that true?"

Ann watched his facial expressions for a moment. Like always she couldn't read a thing.

"Yes, that's true." She responded truthfully, glancing over at Light momentarily. Light was walking along side Ryuzaki quietly. He was watching how she answered these questions and trying to figure out why Ryuzaki even had the need for them to be answered in the first place?

"Why is that?" Ryuzaki prodded.

"I had a daughter."

"Oh really?" Ryuzaki brought a thumb to his mouth, just like Marie would do when she was deep in thought. "We can't have you live here all the time then, that would not be right.....this is going to make working with you slightly more complicated. I really needed you here 24/7......" As he finished saying this Ryuzaki glanced quickly over in the direction of Light.—I know you are going to say it—

"Her daughter could always move in here, I mean weren't we going to allow that with Aizawa?" Light finally spoke up

"Yes, I suppose...." Ryuzaki began, continuing to watch Light intently. Ann got it now. These questions were not meant to test her but Light.

"How old is your daughter, Lexie?" Light questioned kindly

"She will be four in a week." Lexie responded

"This could work out good then. Because she isn't old enough to go to school the complications of that are eliminated."

"I guess you are right Light-kun; very nice of you to figure out that small dilemma for us. Though, it may not be safe..... children's mouths aren't the securest of places. She could easily blurt out any secrets or things she witnesses. A child with this information could be exactly what Kira is waiting for...." He stopped walking and took a moment to stare directly at Light. "Tell me, if a child posed a threat to Kira do you think he would try to eliminate that threat even if it is only a young child?"

Ann understood everything now. Ryuzaki suspected Light was Kira.

"Ryuzaki! I would never kill a child!" Light defended

"Ah yes of course not, but I never asked if you would."

"You know what I mean," Light threatened

Ryuzaki shrugged his shoulders before he continued on his way, "I suppose, though it would be a good question to look into." Light followed behind him next to Lexie. He looked over at the young woman who seemed to be the age of 23. She had a soft air of innocence to her. It was a kind motherly air that would make you want to reveal your darkest secrets to her, and yet it also pushed you away from her with the force of a moving locomotive.

"So you're an Arsonist?" Light asked her

Ann glanced over at him, well to be more accurate, up at him because he was good head taller than her. She wasn't as small as Misa by far, but was still petit—about 5'6—both Light and Ryuzaki are 5'8.

"More or less," Ann responded, "I am an expert in weapons and can get a building to its knees on seconds with no interference with any of the structures around it."

"How did you get into a profession like that?" Light questioned, after all it was not the kind of job you would hear from a lot of people.

"I, I have an obsession with burning things—I'm a controlled Pyro." Ann explained

"A controlled Pyro?"

"A controlled Pyro, is a Pyromaniac who is aware of their condition and is in control of their urges; pulling through with them in a ethical way." Ryuzaki explained backing Ann up in a way she knew she would never admit. She hated the term Pyromaniac but that was what she was. "Back on topic," Ryuzaki continued, "if it would be easier for you, you may move in with your daughter. I will have a nanny come in and help assist while you work on the case." He glanced back at her when he finished. Ann had an unsure look on her face. Marie was her world, if anything happened to her….

"Light-kun, to humor me, if you were Kira would you kill Lexie's daughter because she was working on the investigation?" Ryuzaki stepped back getting up into Light's face.

Light glared, he was getting tired of all these hypothetical questions, "Only to humor you……If I was Kira…. no I would not kill a child just because her parent was involved in the Kira case."

Ryuzaki looked over at Ann, "Well?" he asked her. Inside he was not too sure about whether it was a good idea, but he was secretly hoping that she would agree.

Ann was silent for a moment, thinking over her options. If Marie lived here she would be able to be around her more and visit when she would take breaks, maybe even work up there at times. And there was the slight chance she could arrange for Ryuzaki to meet her; Marie would love that.

Ryuzaki noticed a smile creep to the corner of her lips as Ann thought

"Alright," She agreed.

He jumped inside, "Alright I will arrange for the move."


	5. Begin

Ann stepped out of the black limo that drove Marie and her to the building they would now be living in.

"Wow…" Marie spoke while she held her mother's hand and looked up trying to see where the building ended. It was huge! Glass windows tiled the out side walls of the behemoth structure. "We wealy be living here?"

Ann smiled with nod, "Yes, love." She took a step forward tugging at Marie's hand, "Come on now, let us go see where we will be living."

Marie followed her mother inside; once again her thumb was placed to her lips in a comforting manner. The place was so big and high tech; it was kind of intimidating.

Yagami, along with the others, watched Ann and her daughter enter the building.

"What a cute kid," he mused; it reminded him of Sayu when she was younger. Marie was small and petit; you could tell she was built like her mother. The only differentiation was her eyes and hair. Her hair was black and pulled into two short, low pony tails. Her eyes were dark brown like her mother's, but they were big and clear; unlike Ann's which were sharp and arrogant. That was the only way Yagami could think of how to describe them even though Ann was not arrogant in the least.

Once past the security precautions Ann took Marie up to the fifth floor where Ryuzaki had informed her their room would be. Suki would be there shortly as well. Once you got out of the entrance everything else in the building, at least on their floor, was passive and pleasant. When Ann opened the door to where they would be staying she had the wind knocked out of her; so much for the passive and pleaseant. She dropped Marie's hand.

"Wow, mummy!!" Marie gasped running further into the room. The room was stunning, just absolutely breathtaking. Pure white carpet, red and gold colored couches facing to the left surrounding a huge flat screened T.V. in a U pattern. Behind the couches was a HUGE saltwater fish tank that was filled with exotic fish. The fish range from small clown fish, sea urchans, and tiger fish-- to large puffer fish, eels, sunfish, and a single bonnet head shark. They all were swimming peacefully about in a tank that was filled with bright coral and plants. Ann couldn't speak -- Ryuzaki….

"Look at the fishies, mummy!" Marie pointed before she ran off. Ann was finally able to move her legs forward so she could follow after her excited three year who turned to the right entering a room. The room was painted a light pink color. A large bed with a canopy was leaned against the right wall with pink and white lace sheets; any little girls dream. There was stuffed animals congregating in all corners of the room along with a large doll house that was taller than Marie.

"Mummy, look!" Marie called out; Ann looked over to see Marie pull a white Persian kitten out of a basket that was situated at the foot of the bed. The kitten had a pink bow tied around its neck; there was a tag attached to the bow. Marie studied the tag for a few moments trying her best to sound out the words. Yes, a three year old should not be able to even think about reading, but Marie was different. She was ahead of her time being able to speak fluently in four different languages, read at a first grade level, and her deduction skills seemed to be working in overdrive. Ann never doubted that Marie would end up so gifted and made sure that she fueled that gift early on.

"T-To Molly, fr-from dad-dy……it is from Daddy!!" Marie cheered hugging the kitten even tighter. Ann could no longer conceal the large smile that broke out onto her face. Hopefully this was not set up by Watari. She glanced up at the ceiling of the room and in all of the corners. There was no cameras.

"I am going to name you…….Stwaberry!" Marie spoke to the kitten just as Ann walked out of the room to check out the rest of the place. Next to Marie's room was a bathroom, and on the other side of the main living area was Ann's room. Her room was breathtaking as well. The room was set up in a modern French style. The walls were an off white manilla color. The bed was a deep purple with an iron cast frame. She suddenly noticed an adjacent door located on the opposite side of the room. Ann walked over to it and attempted to open the white door but it was locked. She tried again thinking that maybe it was just jammed shut. She pushed her shoulder up against it, but it did not budge. Thoughts of blowing it off its hinges came across her mind but she quickly wiped away the thought.

"So do you find your living condition suitable?" Ryuzaki asked when he noticed Ann walking down the stairs to his right and into the main surveillance area.

"It is perfect, thank you." of course she could have said a lot more, but there was no camera's placed any where in the apartment. Ryuzaki wanted to keep Ann's life there private, so she was not going to go into any more detail.

"Your daughter is adorable!" Matsuda mused as soon as Ann stepped off of the stairs. He jumped up off of the couch he was sitting on so he could place himself closer to the young woman. "What is her name?"

"Molly," Ann spoke with out a pause while she continued pass him. The subject needed to be dropped. Ryuzaki grabbed the top of a pile of papers and held them out for Ann to take before she took a stand to the left of him.

"This is all the information to bring you up to date with the case." He informed her. Ann gently took the papers from him and scanned them over. So far it seemed as if Light was the biggest suspect for Kira; no, in fact, he was the suspect for Kira. There was another name though that appeared frequently as well, Misa Amane. The petit pop model?

"Who is this, Misa Amane?" Ann asked as though she had never heard of the young woman before.

Ryuzaki clicked a button on the computer in front of him. The large T.V turned on showing video feed of Misa reading a magazine on her couch.

"This is Misa Amane. She was taken into custody for being the second Kira and is being held here under that accusation." He explained.

"Oh yes, I 'ave seen her before now that I think about it." Ann corrected herself nonchalantly. She glanced back down at the papers then looked over at Light.

"So she is your girl friend?" Ann directed,

Light sent her a look before he stood up out of his chair snatching the papers from her hands. He read them over quickly.

"Ryuzaki!" Light scolded, proceeding to look over at the man who was now seated in front of him

"Eh?" Ryuzaki responded not even bothering to glance back.

"How could you write that in there!? You know she is not my girlfriend."

Ryuzaki was quiet for a moment, "Have you informed Miss Amane of this?" he glanced up slightly when he spoke.

Light glared down at him, "You think you're so funny don't you…."

"I would like to meet Miss Amane," Ann interrupted

"I could arrange that…" Ryuzaki spoke while he fingered a sugar cube before he allowed it to drop into the coffee that was placed in front of him, "any particular reason?"

"Girls understand one another," Ann spoke with a smile before she leaned forward with her weight on her left hand which was placed on the desk's top. Thoughts were spinning through out her head. She was getting a plan. Ann pulled a lighter out of her back pocket proceeding to flick it on and off behind her back. It was a habit that would always allow her to focus better. Amane knew why she was being held here; she knew the people that were working with her. That would add up to a lot of stress; stress and emotions that she would not be able to hold in forever. Eventually she would need to find an outlet, and if Ann could become that outlet……..

Ann stood up straight and took a step back so she could reclaimed the papers from Light. She held them in front of her face by the corner. Ann raised the lighter to the bottom corner and flicked it on. The fire from the lighter slowly moved up the paper, burning it smaller and smaller. This could work out brilliantly, unless, like the papers said, Kira could switch out power between people. If so that would mean Amane would have no memory of anything, but could some one really forget such a serious part of their life? Sure the mind can surpress memories to protect the brain from stressful and traumatic situations, but if that is the case then those memories can always be retrieved couldn't they?

The papers she was holding burned up into ashes in her hands; just like Amane's mind would. Ann flicked the lighter off the placed it back into her back pocket.

"Amane must 'ave a lot of stress built up inside from this whole fiasco; eventually it must come out. She will need an outlet. If I can become that outlet --"

"Then we have a chance of gaining information that she would other wise not reveal to us--" Ryuzaki froze

"But this will only work if she does not know that I am working under L." Ann reminded.

"This plan could work…" Ryuzaki mused, staring down into his coffee, "How good of an actress are you, Lexie?" He looked back at her when he said this.

Now Ann was a little confused, what was he getting at? Why did he even bring that up? He knew how horrible of an actress she was!

"I do not know," she spoke, "I 'ave never been put into a position where I needed to."

Ryuzaki watched her for a moment before he turned his chair back around to look at the many T.V screens. "We can arrange for you to get a small part on the movie Miss Amane is working on. That would be the most successful way for you to meet her."

"I'm an arsonist, not an actress; could I not be an actress? Maybe a special effects personal?"

"No because, then you will not be able to relate to Miss Amane; I am sure you will not be that bad."


	6. Epiphany

Matsuda called up Ryuzaki. The park the movie crew was filming in was beautiful; stone pathways, a stone fountain, sakura trees, and there was yellow tents that were set up around the filming site covering food tables and equipment. The only thing that was ruining it all was Ann's horrific attempt at acting. Matsuda couldn't help but cringe.

"Yes, what is it?" Ryuzaki answered

"She is _that_ bad," Matsuda informed quietly with a hand hiding the movement of his lips from view. He had his shoulder

"Well, at least she is a very attractive young woman…….see if they can give her a non speaking role."

"Uh…" Matsuda watched the director, shadowed by one of the tents, throw down the script in frustration, "that may not work…."

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment, "Give the director the phone." He commanded.

"Well alright," Matsuda responded as he walked over timidly, "but he is pretty angry." He shyly tapped the fuming man on the shoulder.

"WHAT!?" The man snapped turning around to stare down Matsuda who seemed to shrink in his shoes.

"Um, it's Lexie Reed's agent," He shyly brought to phone towards the man

The director snatched the phone from Mastuda sharply bringing it up to his ear. "SHE IS HORRI--"

"Lets talk," Ryuzaki greeted over the phone, now consuming the role of a manager, "tell me isn't she the greatest!?"

"Are you kidding me!?' The director responded with wild overly dramatic hand gestures, "I want her out of this picture; you hear me? O-U-T OUT!"

"Oooo," Ryuzaki spoke, "that's too bad….. I guess you won't be receiving the pay from Walker then….." He waited for the director to speak.

"Wait, what pay?" The director quickly chimed in, his voice brighter.

"Walker Reed! Walker Reed! Top of the ranks business CEO; owns thousands of hotels across Japan, was just on "The Bachelor" makes millions!! You know that's her father right? He always gives an additional thousand to any production she is in. You're not as good of a director as I thought….."

"No, no, I knew that! I was just….joking, trying to get every one in the mood for the next scene; a very intense, angry scene."

"Here's the deal," Ryuzaki began, "I know Lexie sucks as an actress; I am her agent after all, but here is the thing. You want to know why she gets cast for movies? Smoking – Hot –Body, just throw her in with a non speaking role. You get the extra cash for the production, and a renown spot on her fathers good side for extra funding in future movies; can't loose!"

The director thought to himself for a moment, "that could work… the extra funding will do wonders for the production! Maybe I could even get her to do a--"

"Don't push it." Ryuzaki dryly interrupted

"Yeah, you're right," The director hung up flipping the phone shut. He tossed it back to Matsuda, "Alright, let's try this again! This time, Lexie…..just stand there and look attractive; ready? ACTION!"

* * *

Lexie leaned against the tall red canvase directors seat while she massaged her cheeks; they were sore from all the smiling the director had her do. No sane human being would smile as much as the character she was playing did. They had to put petroleum jelly over her teeth just so she would keep her lips open.

"You did a great job today Lexie!" A hyper voice praised.

Lexie glanced over her shoulder to see Misa standing behind her with a huge smile plastered onto her face—Misa did not need the jelly--

"Really!?" Ann turned around, "That means so much coming from you!"

"Aww," Misa smiled bringing a hand over her heart, "You are so sweet! I know, would you like to come back to my place and hang out?"

Ann thought to her self for a moment

"Come on!" Misa begged with her hands held out as though she was in a prayer "Pretty please?"

This was just the opportunity that Ann was looking for, but she was not sure if she should take it just yet. Truthfully she was not yet mentally prepared; it was not like she was Aiber. She was Ann, a judging, untrusting, scrutinizing, young woman who would pick everyone around her apart. After the….incident in Brittan…. she was still mentally scared. The plan did not pull through as planed and she was the one who had suffered from it. Misa was an air head, but Ann could tell she wasn't not completely wit-less. If she was able to be the second Kira then Misa wasn't as she appeared at all. This meant it would be stupid for her to rush into something just because the opportunity she had been waiting for had opened.

"I can't, I have a shoot to go too right after I leave here, but I would love to hang out another time." Ann tapped the bottom of her chin in thought, "how about we get together to go shopping tomorrow about around……..four'ish? I will meet you down town."

"Okay, yeah, that will work," Misa continued "Yes, awesome!! Can't wait to see you there, Lexie-san!" she called out as she walked away waving her last goodbye. Ann waved after her with a bright smile, but as soon as Misa stepped out of sight it dropped. She gathered up her stuff pushing it into her blue back pack that sat on the chair before she zipped it up and threw it over her shoulder. It took her forever to leave the set. The director was being so overly nice to her and would not let her get in a word or leave. She was going to miss her ride if she did not get away. Ann's chance finally arrived when a crew member trip over some wires knocking over the entire lighting arrangement. The reaction was like a line of dominos—Ann took this moment to sneak away.

Ann enjoyed the walk she had to make through the park in order to get to the road where Watari was going to pick her up. Tree branches were cascading over the stone pathways while the ground was laced with sakura blossoms. She had to remind herself to take the time to bring Marie to the park. There was nothing like this in Brittan or Russia. Exactly to the second, a black limo drove up next to the park side walk. Ann opened the backdoor herself not waiting for Watari to do it for her. She always felt guilty at that. Ann always saw him as more of a friend, father, or even grandfather figure. Having him open the door for her just felt uncomfortable, but whatever was pleasing to him.

"How was your day?" Watari greeted before he drove off back down the street.

"Good," Ann replied, "tiring, stressful, I am glad it is over." She fell over in the back seat so she was laying down.

Watari slightly chuckled, "It is very nice to see you again, miss Cunningham."

Ann smiled sitting back up in the seat properly, " Watari, you 'ave no idea how good it is too see you too." It was nice to hear someone finally say that to her, of course Ryuzaki really has not had the time, or the proper place. This made her begin to wonder if he was even happy to see her. Maybe he only called her there to help with the case as he had made it seem to every one else. Maybe that was the truth. But that could not be right, their room was simply amazing! Maybe every one else was like that too. What if he was truly serious when he told her that it was all a mistake, one of the only ones he has ever made. She could not really be in denial, could she? If he really did not care what was she suppose to do with herself!? Ann's mind was racing out of control. -- I need to burn something!--

Ann quickly unzipped the backpack that was situated in front of her on the floor. She whipped out the lighter from her back pocket while simultaneously grabbing the movie script, bringing the lighter up to it. As soon as the lighters flame touched the paper and the smoke began to rise, water sprinkled down from the roof of the limo putting out the flame. Ann looked up at the ceiling to see that there was built in sprinklers.

"What limo has built in sprinklers?" Ann questioned Watari in a monotone voice. Her hair was hanging down into her face wet; her clothes were wet, her hair was wet, every thing was wet.

"Obviously this one does," Watari replied wet as well. He pulled up to the front of the building bringing the limo to a stop. Ann pulled herself out of the vehicle and rang out her hair and clothes. The water dripped to the side walk creating a small puddle. She glanced up at were she knew the cameras were located. It was embarrassing that they now all knew her obsession had gotten the better of her. Ann was dripping with the proof.

Ryuzaki clicked the button on the speaker as soon as Misa called in from her room.

"Yes?"

"When am I going to have my date with Light!?" She whined allowing herself to fall back on her couch.

Ryuzaki debated with simply hanging up on the girl but decided against it. The tantrum Misa was throwing was pitiful.

"Fine, I suppose you could have a date tomorrow…."

Misa squealed into the phone, but then the ecstatic expression on her face faded, "And you are going to be there too?"

"That is correct." Ryuzaki replied, they had been over this before--

"Well fine," Misa began "I won't complain--"

"That would be nice," Ryuzaki interrupted

"BUT," Misa cut back in "I want to go to the zoo!"

Ryuzaki released the talk button and looked over at Light, "The Zoo?" he lifted up his wrist to remind that they were handcuffed together.

"Well I guess we could figure something out…." Light shrugged, they had to keep her happy.

Ryuzkai boredly pressed the talk button on the microphone, "Fine--"

"AND, I would like to bring a friend!" Misa quickly cut in, "That way Ryuzaki can have a "date" and I can have more time with Light!" Misa's lips broke into a victorious smile.

"What." Ryuzaki mumbled with a blank expression

"Yeah, her name is Lexie, she is sooooo sweet-- Just don't be a pervert!"

Matsuda watched Misa on the screen, "So Lexie did get through to her! Everything is going as plan then."

Ryuzaki released the button on the speaker so Misa could no longer hear them, "No it's not," he explained, "she was not meant to know either Light or me. Misa could twist it that we may have convinced her into getting information; but then again….. I do not think Misa's brain works that hard…." He raised his thumb to his lips in thought.

"I'm sure it will be fine, lets just make Misa happy." Light assured from where he sat in the metal swivel chair on Ryuzaki's right.

Ryuzaki glanced over at Light momentarily then back at the screen, "so you _do_ want to make Misa happy."

Light's eyebrow twitched, "Stop twisting my words around!"

"Alright Misa," Ryuzaki spoke into the microphone completely ignoring Light. Misa cheered then quickly hung up and began to call Ann, whose number she had acquired earlier.

Ryuzaki had no clue about how they were going to pull this off, he could not exactly take the handcuffs off Light for the day; that would be going against his own word. Uhg, Misa was the epiphany of annoying inconvenience--

Ann relaxed on her bed with Marie who was sitting up next to her fiddling with the Persian kitten. It was so nice just to sit and relax with Marie. It was something she rather enjoyed doing with people; well basically only her Father, Ryuzaki, and Marie because they were the only people she would allow near, but it could be considered the same. Words do not need to be spoken in order to communicate; in fact, words can end up becoming a huge bother. Your body reacts quicker than your mouth will ever be able to. Words can lie and deceive, destroy and attack; your body can never lie. Yes, you can master the art of deception like Aiber, but there will always be that little quirk. There are just some things that words can not express no matter how hard any one tries; facial expressions and the over all tone of your being. If you think about it words only mean as much as the body will make them.

Ann glanced over to her right when the cell phone began to ring on the night stand next to her head.

"Phone, mummy!" Marie announced,

Ann released a soft groan when she reached over to grabbed it. She did not want to talk to any one; all she wanted to do was sift through her thoughts and plans.

"Bonjour?" She slowly and softly answered

"LEXIE!!!" A shrill voice screeched, Ann immediately pulled the phone away from her ear.—that girl-- "It's me Misa Misa!!"

Marie looked over, she could hear Misa's voice coming out from the phone.

"Misa!" Ann spoke trying to sound excited "How are you? I did not think you would be calling me so soon……..it has only been an hour and a half……."

"I know, but I have great news!"

Ann carefully sat up in the bed in a way that would make one believe her body was stiff with arthritis, "What?"

"I am going on a date with my boy friend tomorrow to the zoo!!"

--she called to tell me that?—

"And I got a date for you too, so you can come with! I already have everything set up; I will meet you at the entrance of the zoo early tomorrow morning, how about ten?"

Marie released the kitten before she reached over to hang on her mothers arm. "I want to go to the zoo mummy!"

Ann closed her eyes for a moment trying to re-gather her thoughts, but it was hard when you had two people talking to you at once. She wanted to know who Misa's boy friend was even though she was absolutely certain it would be Light. Ann could not just ask her flat out if it was Light either; she is suppose to have never met him before.

"Okay, sounds like fun." Ann began trying to block out Marie's constant whining, "Care to throw me any hints on who you set me up with?" She teased.

"Nope!" Misa responded, "They will be handcuffed together though, some project for a class. I don't know,"

Ann froze; her body moved to and fro with the movement of Marie hanging on her harm.

"Any who, see you tomorrow!" With that Misa hung up. Ann continued to sit stiff on the bed; Marie had finally gave up on asking her about the zoo and went off to find her kitten. Tomorrow was going to be a very……interesting day.


End file.
